Jack Russ
: Jack Russ is a young white mouse, who's a member of the Coaxs Squad. He was born on March 5th, 1989, to Jacob and Bailey Russ. He always dreamed of joining the military, and after he graduated in high school he went to Rodent Military Union. There he learned stealth/scout tactics. After military school he joined the military, and was signed into the Coaxs Squad. He is currently a scout and stealth expert for the Coaxs Squad, and is a very fun member. His teammates enjoy his funny jokes, and cheerful attitude. Jack does get a little cocky sometimes, and likes to brag a bit. History Jack Russ was born on March 5th, 1989, outside of a hospital. His mom suddenly went into labor, but they didn't have time to reach the hospital, meaning he was born right by the hospital door. Jack grew up in the small town of Little Rock, and his family was semi-rich. He had four siblings, two of them were boys. His father was a lumberjack, and went on logging trips a lot. As a young mouse Jack liked to play in the outdoors, and build forts. He enjoyed building, and creating things a lot. When he turned five he became interested in the Mech Mice, when a squad came to the town to investigate a murder scene. Since then Jack has been studying, and learning more about the Mech Mice. When he was ten he knew just about everything about the Mech Mice. As Jack grew older he found himself telling jokes, being fun, and even more interested in the Mech Mice. He was the life of the party, and was extremely popular in high school. After barely graduating high school, Jack went into military school to train in stealth. Jack's training ended in the spring in of 2009, and then joined the Mech Mice. He joined Coaxs Squad, who's scout recently died of a heart attack. Jack was accepted in by the squad quickly, and cared for. He became very popular in the Mech Mice base, because of his jokes and fun personality. In 2010 Jack took a week off from the military, and went to visit his family. In his hometown Jack noticed things had changed horribly; the local metal factory in Little Rock had shut down, laying off 500 workers (half the town's population). Jack found his home almost in ruins, but was still being lived in. Jack spent some time with his parents, who weren't as hurt by the economic crash as others. During Jack's visit, a snake traveled over to Little Rock. The snake was no other than Steve Pro, an evil mafia leader who threatens little towns in the Great Colony. Jack was the only force of defense for Little Rock against the snake, and he tried his best. In the fight Jack's left ear was bitten off by the snake, and he started to bleed. Jack became defenseless, and was loosing large amounts of blood. At the last second the Coaxs Squad seamed to appear out of nowhere, and attack Steve. They forced Steve to retreat, and saved Jack from bleeding to death. In the hospital the doctor suggested that Jack's ear gets surgery, but Jack decided to leave the bite hole as is. He said, "I want a memory from that battle". Today Jack still has the large bite hole in his ear, but he hardly notices it. Personality Jack Russ is a very fun character. He likes to tell jokes, and funny stories to his teammates and others. As a teenager he was the most popular in school, and he threw many parties. As an adult he is still cheerful, and enjoyable. Though sometimes he can get a little cocky, and brag to others. Gallery File:JRvs.SP.png|Jack going up against Steve. Trivia *His left ear was bitten off by a snake, during a battle. *His favorite color is lime green. *Theme Song See Also *Feye Coaxs *Coaxs Squad Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mice